


hope u got insurance

by s_decoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Feminization, Medical Procedures, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_decoy/pseuds/s_decoy
Summary: hanzo visits the medbay for some Personal Medical Questions and doctor o'deodorant is nothing if not a trained professional.





	hope u got insurance

**Author's Note:**

> i think my gf wanted dr.milf to kick hanzo in the balls but i ended up w this here we go
> 
> tw hanzo's genitalia are referred to as clit/cunt

“As if I would need affirmation from the likes of  _ you _ to be confident in my own-” Hanzo grimaced pointedly at the doctor towering above him, meeting her rather aloof stare dripping over the bridge of her sharp nose. “ _ Masculinity _ .”

 

“You do sound rather confident,” she turned her gaze downwards with a smirk. “But if I recall, you were the one to request my assistance, were you not?” Even fully clothed, Hanzo stiffened as her eyes leveled between his legs relaxed on her examination bed. He closed them protectively without thinking, feeling as though he may foam at the mouth if her sight touched another part of him without his most explicit permission.

 

“I asked for a doctor’s opinion, not to be judged like some kind of livestock,” he spat, and she only chuckled with the faintest hint of malice. 

 

“Sensitive one, aren’t you... That time of the month, Mister Shimada?” Moira had turned before she could witness his disdain, left him balking at her angular back. 

 

“Excuse me-?” clutching at his own chest protectively, Hanzo snapped in disbelief. He had the thought to rise to his full height from the table, but the thought of dropping a few inches and standing even further below this woman was maddening. Instead, anger and shame flooded his skin with a prickling sensation, but he remained still. 

 

“You may disrobe, Mister Shimada, and I will give you the expert medical diagnosis you desire,” she waved her spindly fingers dismissively, plucking a clipboard from the bed next to his thigh. He flinched at the proximity, and the observant doctor noted this reaction for later, silently. 

 

Something inside Hanzo yelled at him, barked practically, for him to escape immediately. Run out of the medbay, wait for Doctor Ziegler’s return and never face this sallow woman again if he could help it. Perhaps weeks of living in relative safety at the Watchpoint had dulled his sense of survival, or maybe he was simply inviting punishment he felt he deserved. He began to tug at his clothing. 

 

By the time Hanzo sat, shifting uncomfortably with his bare skin pressed up against the sanitary paper stretched across his cot, Moira had pulled up a chair to face him. Somehow, meeting her eyes at the same level made him shrink even more than looking up - he averted his gaze, and she tapped her pen along her clipboard like she didn’t notice. 

 

“Now, what seems to be your issue?” Her smile was rather gracious, considering the circumstances, but Hanzo did not have the patience to appreciate it. 

 

“I told you when I arrived”, he hissed, as though someone in the entirely deserted hospital wing would hear if he spoke any louder. 

 

“Please repeat it, and be very specific,” Moira crossed her ankles, and Hanzo curled in on himself unconsciously. “For my records?” She added when he remained silent, and he conceded with a sigh. 

 

“I would like to inquire about the possible use of... Testosterone supplements.” the sentence left his mouth slowly, picking his words carefully. 

 

“For what purpose?” A tongue flicked out to wet the doctor’s lips as she scrawled his answers down, keeping steady eye contact as she wrote. He made a soft noise of protest, and Moira cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“Doctor, please,” he coughed, cheeks flushed pink. “I’d rather not say, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Say it,” her tone was even, confident, and froze Hanzo solid. His fingers twitched uncomfortably in his lap, straightening his back like he was a kindergartner caught napping on his desk. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” he swallowed thickly, finding his jaw rather shaky as the doctor sat up straight herself. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with her, gaze darting along the sharp angles of her deathly pale cheeks, trying his best to swallow down whimpers as they arose in his throat. 

 

“I cannot do my job if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, Hanzo,” his name in her accent sent the kind of shiver down his neck that one associates with spiders crawling on one’s skin, a gloved and masked intruder suddenly grabbing one’s neck, and he began to itch at his wrists. 

 

“I- My...” he spluttered, inexplicably trembling in her sights. Moira gave him a small smile of encouragement, and he choked up the courage to answer in one rushed breath: “I have a tiny cock.” A barely audible whine followed the confession.

 

“Good boy,” Moira sighed with a Cheshire grin, leaning into her fist as she wrote his response. “Now, was that so hard?” Hanzo remained silent, blood rushing in his ears. Every breath he took was shallow, muscular body reduced to a rather misshapen lump on the exam table as he hugged his own body close. When he did not respond, her warm facade froze right back over, and she clicked her toe on the linoleum. “On your knees.”

 

“Knees?” Hanzo looked up in surprise as she directed him boredly with a swish of her pen. 

 

“I would like to see the problem, Mister Shimada,” she dropped her reading glasses to the mercy of their chain. “Show me.” He winced at her wording, but shed the last remnants of his pride at her direction, hoisting his legs to join the rest of his weight upon the bed. Paper crinkled beneath at his every twitch, twisting until he rested on his knees. His arms dangled over the other side of the cot, and he could feel the room’s draft blowing between his legs as he presented his little  _ issue _ to the doctor. Even if the position didn’t seem all that conducive for the care he needed, who was he to question? 

 

Like a phantom, Moira stood from her seat silently and bent down only slightly to administer her examination. Beneath cold fingers, her patient’s warm, heavy thighs trembled as she gently forced them apart. She ran one nail down the skin of his inner thigh, just to gauge his reaction: he shivered, struggling to keep his legs held open but did not protest. 

 

Moving her probing hands inwards without a word, the doctor prodded at Hanzo’s soft cock with a knuckle. It  _ was _ rather small, a little pathetic considering the size of the man overall. But with his disposition - she ghosted a palm up the back of his thigh, digging fingers into the meat of his asscheek, and he could only whimper lamely - she doubted it was causing any problems in his sex life, that his personality wasn’t more at fault for. She took a step back, reaching for the small table by her chair - Angela, responsible as could be, always kept the drawers well stocked. Tugging an elastic latex glove from its boxy prison, she used her free hand to search for the medical grade lubricant she was sure her colleague had hidden near the exam bed - on display before her, Hanzo writhed at the lack of touch, freezing without her to warm him - how sweet. 

 

“D-doctor...” he panted, and Moira shushed him as she pulled free the rather oversized pump bottle she had been searching for. 

 

“Hanzo, I’m afraid I don’t see the problem here-” she began, pausing dramatically to give him a moment to grunt in surprise. She twirled her pen between her fingers, giving the head of his still-soft little cock a gentle tap, hearing the choked-out breath he sucked in. Wrenching his thighs as far apart as they could comfortably rest, she continued: “I think this is a rather cute little clit.” That wrought out Hanzo’s first full-on moan, reverberating deep in his throat as Moira continued to poke at his sac and shaft. “Would you like me to continue the examination, anyway?”

 

“Y-yes doctor, please!” Hanzo clenched his fingers around the edge of the bed, shaking in Moira’s looming shadow as she just barely tickled his clit. 

 

“What an eager boy,” she mused. “I’ll be sure to tell you my findings.” With a glove stretched over one hand and the other holding Hanzo’s trembling thighs wide, she reached deeper for his twitching cunt.


End file.
